The present invention relates to pradimicin amides which are active as antifungal agents, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and to their use for treating fungal infections.
Few examples of benzo[a]naphthacene quinones derived from microbial sources have been reported and these include compounds designated G-2N and G-2A, and KS-619-1. While no biological activity was reported for G-2N and G-2A, KS-619-1 was disclosed as inhibitor of calcium ion and calmodulin-dependent cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase. Recently, published European Patent Application 277,621 discloses antifungal antibiotics BU-3608 (Ia), BU-3608 B (Ib), and BU-3608 C (Ic). Antibiotics benanomicins A and B were reported in J. Antibiotics, 1988, 41:807-811; benanomicin B appears to be the same as BU-3608 C whereas benanomicin A has a hydroxyl group in place of the sugar amino group.
______________________________________ ##STR1## I ______________________________________ R = CH.sub.3 Ia: R' = CH.sub.3 ; R"-.beta.-D-xylosyl Ib: R' = CH.sub.3 ; R" = H D-xylosylH; R" = .beta. R = H D-xylosylCH.sub.3 ; R" = .beta. D-xylosylH; R" = .beta. R = CH.sub.2 OH D-xylosylCH.sub.3 ; R" = .beta. D-xylosylH; R" = .beta. ______________________________________
Our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 203,776, filed June 7, 1988 discloses BU-3608 D (Id) and BU-3608 E (Ie). BU-3608 FA-1 (If) and FA-2 (Ig) and derivatives thereof are disclosed in our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 269,821 filed Nov. 10, 1988. N-alkylated derivatives of the BU-3608 group of compounds are disclosed in our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 221,144 filed July 19, 1988.